King Hippo
Nicknamed "Tropical Chief", King Hippo first appeared on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! as the second competitor in the Major Circuit. King Hippo also gained fame on the NBC Saturday morning cartoon Captain N: The Game Master, which ran 34 episodes from 1989 until 1991. In the cartoon Hippo starred as one of Mother Brain's top henchmen. He appears with blue skin, and was often paired in a comedic duo with Kid Icarus enemy Eggplant Wizard. He was voiced by Gary Chalk. King Hippo also appeared in the comic books based on the Captain N series, as a Hasbro Action Figure, as an Applause action figure, and in a Topps trading card series. Appearances ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! King Hippo is truly the most different character of the Video Boxing Association, also noting that he is the only character that does not have a palette swap; however, it should be noted that his body type resembles Bear Hugger's from the arcade and SNES versions of Super Punch-Out!!. His defense is impenetrable until he opens his mouth. When his mouth is hit, Hippo reveals his one weakness: his too-large trunks start falling down, and he has to keep pulling them up whilst trying to fend off Little Mac's body blows. Once Little Mac floors King Hippo, he does not get up. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) In the Wii version, King Hippo's only dialogue consists of apish bellows. He also wears his crown when fighting. A similarity is that his shorts still fall down. He uses powerful jabs and a form of double hook, which must be ducked.This punch is similar to the Canadian lumberjack's, except that Hippo's is weaker. His punches do massive damage, but when defeated, he does not get up. It is shown that he lives on the island of Hippo Island, somewhere in the South Pacific. He spends his days eating enormous quantities of food and then sleeps off the eating. When punched, pineapples fly off of his face. When KOed, he falls out of the ring, making him one of the few characters that have a special KO animation every time they fall. If you counter his double pound with a jab to the stomach, he'll lose his crown, but also his temper (his health goes up to about more than half too). If you manage to intercept that move again he will go down. You only need to KO him once to defeat him, since he's too big to get back up. His underwear now has multiple small pictures of the Starman from the Mario series of games. Title Defense mode King Hippo returns as a challenger in Title Defense in World B. He's got a bigger crown than before and a manhole cover over his stomach to protect himself from body blows. The only way to punch off his manhole cover is to punch away all the pieces of tape that keep the manhole cover from falling off. After the cover is knocked off, he opens his mouth less often- if Mac strikes him when his mouth is closed, King Hippo responds with a really quick attack. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Win the fight... without getting tired. # KO a CROWNLESS King Hippo!! # Defeat King Hippo with ZERO landed jabs!! Title Defense: # Knock off King Hippo's Manhole Cover in under 30 seconds # Defeat King Hippo without being knocked down. # Hit King Hippo with a 3 star punch while his pants are down Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "Do you like my new trunks? They are size XXX Large! Ha, ha, ha!" * "Ha,ha,ha! I am the king! Ha, ha, ha!" * "I feel like eating after I win. let's go to lunch! Ha, ha, ha!" * "I have my weakness. But I won't tell you! Ha, ha, ha!" Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters